Emmanuelle
Emmanuelle è un film erotico del 1974 diretto da Just Jaeckin con Sylvia Kristel. Il film, tratto dal romanzo omonimo di Emmanuelle Arsan, riscosse un enorme successo e diede origine ad una lunga serie di sequel cinematografici e televisivi. Trama Giovane moglie di un diplomatico francese, Emmanuelle raggiunge il marito a Bangkok. Molto innamorata del suo Jean, la giovane donna è convinta che una perfetta unione esiga un rapporto sessuale privo di qualsiasi inibizione. Di conseguenza, stimolata dal marito a frugare con la massima libertà nei segreti dell'amore orientale, si allontana per alcuni giorni con l'archeologa Bee e accoglie incuriosita i consigli e le esperienze della matura Oriane e della acerba Mariange. Più frastornata che erudita da questi legami, per lo più innaturali, si mette nelle mani del filosofeggiante e anziano Mario. Le nuove orripilanti avventure erotiche la sconvolgono al punto che, tornata da Jean, lo prega di riportarla a Parigi ove spera di ritrovare se stessa. Note Il film ottenne un grande successo sia in Francia che nel resto del mondo.Joshua S. Mostow, Norman Bryson, Maribeth Graybill (2003). Gender and power in the Japanese visual field. University of Hawaii Press. p. 198. ISBN 0-8248-2572-1. La popolarietà del film ha portato per breve periodo a far diventare "chic" i film erotici.Andrews, p.4 La Columbia Pictures accettò di distribuire il film solamente dopo aver constatati che la maggior parte del pubblico nei cinema francesi era formato da donne. Girato con un budget di 500.000 dollari, il film ne incassò in totale ben 100.000.000 $ Edizione italiana Il film è stato distribuito in Italia dalla Cineriz nel novembre 1974 ampiamente censurato e rimontato in modo tale da cambiare notevolmente la trama originale del film. Questa versione è stata edita in VHS fino agli anni 1990. Nel 2008 è stato pubblicato un DVD a cura della Universal/Studio Canal in versione integrale, col montaggio originale e un nuovo doppiaggio. Sequel Il grande successo ottenuto dal film portò alla realizzazione di numerosi sequel; dei quali solamente i primi cinque originali, cioè tratti da idee della Arsan e tutti contrassegnati dalla doppia “m” nel titolo che costituisce un vero e proprio marchio di fabbrica. Sylvia Kristel è stata la prima a vestire i panni della sexy-eroina creata dalla Arsan, e per il pubblico di affezionati è rimasta l'unica, vera inimitabile Emmanuelle. Le sue apparizioni cominciano a diradarsi dal quarto episodio della serie, dove con il pretesto di un'operazione chirurgica viene sostituita da Mia Nygren. Il trionfo del primo film scatena negli anni Settanta un'abbondante produzione apocrifa italiana, distinguibile per il mancato raddoppio della "m" del titolo. L'iniziatore della serie è Emanuelle nera di Adalberto Albertini, che lancia la fotomodella di origini indonesiane Laura Gemser. Negli anni Novanta il produttore Alain Siritzky acquista i diritti del personaggio e realizza sette film televisivi, diretti da Francis Leroi ed interpretati dalla Kristel insieme a George Lazenby e a Marcela Walerstein (nella parte di Emmanuelle giovane). In seguito Siritzky produce una serie di film, con protagonista Krista Allen e di ambientazione futuristica. Il primo è Emmanuelle, Queen of Galaxy del 1994. Nel 2000, Siritzky mette in cantiere atri film su Emmanuelle, qui impersonata da Holly Sampson. Film ufficiali * Emmanuelle l'antivergine (Emmanuelle ou l’antivièrge) (1975) * Goodbye Emmanuelle (Goodbye Emmanuelle) (1977) * Emmanuelle IV (Emmanuelle 4) (1983) * Emmanuelle 5 (Emmanuelle 5) (1986) * Emmanuelle 6 (Emmanuelle 6) (1988) * Emmanuelle 7 (Emmanuelle au 7ème ciel) (1993) Film TV con Sylvia Kristel, George Lazenby e Marcela Walerstein * L'eterna Emmanuelle (Éternelle Emmanuelle) (1993) * L'amore di Emmanuelle (L'amour d'Emmanuelle) (1993) * Magica Emmanuelle (Magique Emmanuelle) (1993) * Il profumo di Emmanuelle (Le parfum d'Emmanuelle) (1993) * La vendetta di Emmanuelle (La revanche d'Emmanuelle) (1993) * Emmanuelle a Venezia (Emmanuelle à Venise) (1993) * Il segreto di Emmanuelle (Le secret d'Emmanuelle) (1993) Film TV con Krista Allen * Emmanuelle, Queen of the Galaxy (1994) * Emmanuelle: A World of Desire (1994) * Emmanuelle 3: A Lesson in Love (1994) * Emmanuelle 4: Concealed Fantasy (1994) * Emmanuelle 5: A Time to Dream (1994) * Emmanuelle 6: One Final Fling (1994) * Emmanuelle 7: The Meaning of Love * Emmanuelle: First Contact (1994) Film con Krista Allen * Emmanuelle 2000: Emmanuelle in Paradise (2000) * Emmanuelle 2000: Emmanuelle's Intimate Encounters (2000) * Emmanuelle 2000: Being Emmanuelle (2000) * Emmanuelle 2000: Jewel of Emmanuelle (2000) * Emmanuelle 2000: Emmanuelle and the Art of Love (2000) * Emmanuelle 2001: Emmanuelle's Sensual Pleasures (2001) * Emmanuelle 2000 (2001) * Emmanuelle 2000: Emmanuelle Pie (2003) Altri film * Emmanuelle in Rio (2003) Film TV con Ludmilla Ferraz * Heung Gong ngaai maan nau ji sau sing pui yuk (2003) con Crystal Sun * La vie érotique de la grenouille (2003) Film TV con Agathe de La Boulaye * Emmanuelle the Private Collection: Emmanuelle vs. Dracula (2004) Film TV con Natasja Vermeer * Emmanuelle Tango (2006) con Natasja Vermeer * Emmanuelle the Private Collection: Jesse's Secret Desires (2006) con Natasja Vermeer * Emmanuelle in Wonderland (2012) con Allie Haze * Today is Yesterday Tomorrow (2012) con Allie Haze Film apocrifi * Emanuelle nera (1975) * Emanuelle nera - Orient Reportage (1976) * Emanuelle nera 2 (1976) * Emanuelle in America (1977) * Suor Emanuelle (1977) * Emanuelle: perché violenza alle donne? (1977) * Emanuelle e gli ultimi cannibali (1977) * Le notti porno del mondo (1977) * Le notti porno nel mondo n. 2 (1978) * La via della prostituzione (1978) * Emanuelle e le pornonotti (1978) * Violenza in un carcere femminile (1982) * Blade Violent - I violenti (1983) References Locandina Categoria:Film francesi Categoria:Film erotici Categoria:Film tratti da opere di narrativa